Brothers that are lovers
by X3-Hikaru-x-Kaoru-X3
Summary: Kaoru finally confesses his love to Hikaru but dose Hikaru fell the same way? Rated M for latter chapter(s)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any of the characters in this story. I wish I did though if I did Mitsukuni/Honey x Takashi/Mori, Tamaki x Kyoya and Hikaru x Kaoru all the time.

A/N: I wrote this because the twins are my favorite paring XD

=-= Hitachiin House (Night) =-=

Hikaru lied next to Kaoru asleep wile his brother just lied next to him watching him sleep. Kaoru brushed the hair out of Hikaru's face and smiled at his brother. Kaoru just stared Hikaru as he slept he gently stroked Hikaru's cheek and sighed. With a quick motion Kaoru buried his face in Hikaru's chest and hugged him. Tears started to soak Hikaru's shirt and Kaoru hugged Hikaru as tight as he could.

''Hmm...Kaoru'' Hikaru woke up from being squeezed half to death. ''Please...not so...tight'' Kaoru loosened his grip but continued to cry. ''W-what's wrong Kaoru?'' Hikaru sat up and hugged his brother. Hikaru started to rub Kaoru's back in a soothing manner. ''N-nothing I-it doesn't matter'' Kaoru got out of his brothers hug and turned away. ''I-It doesn't matter. Y-you'd think I'm weird or disgusting I-I just know it'' Kaoru let more tears streak his face.

Hikaru leaned to Kaoru and hugged his waist. ''Please Kaoru we tell each other everything I promise I won't think your disgusting or weir cause of it please just tell me.'' Hikaru forced Kaoru to turn around so they faced each other. ''NO!'' Kaoru screamed ''I cant tell you this Hika I'm sorry I just cant.'' more tears streaked his face and he bowed his head.

Hikaru sighed and hugged his brother close ''I-I understand'' Hikaru continued to hold his brother and tried to comfort him. Kaoru hugged Hikaru back and wiped his tears away ''I-I'm gonna take a shower you go back to s-sleep ok.'' Hikaru let go of Kaoru and smiled ''I will wait up for you'' Hikaru smiled at his brother. Kaoru smiled back then ran to the shower. Kaoru hopped in the shower and turned the water on to as hot as he could stand it. He lathered his hair with shampoo and proceeded to wash it out and did the same with the conditioner.

Kaoru closed his eyes and saw an image of his elder twin in his head. His eyes shot open and he shook his head trying to shake the image out of his head. 'No you shouldn't like him like that he's your twin...Your fucking twin' Kaoru thought to himself till he finally gave in unable to stop the thought. Kaoru sighed and started to wash his body and when he was finally done he just sat in the shower. Kaoru closed his eyes and this time saw an image of his brother half naked. His eyes opened slowly and he bowed his head in embarrassment till he saw his erect cock.

Without thinking he wrapped his hand around his cock and started to pump it. ''Ngg...Hikaru'' Kaoru silently moaned as he pumped faster and tightened his grip some more. ''H-Hikaru'' Kaoru started to moan a bit louder. Kaoru closed the eyes to see the same image of Hikaru and pumped faster and faster till he was going full speed. ''Hikaru'' He moaned loudly. ''Ngg...HIKARU!'' He screamed as he cam in his hand.

Hikaru ran to the door and knocked on it hearing his brother scream his name ''Kaoru are you ok?'' Kaoru shot up and quickly cleaned himself off. ''Uhh... Yea I'm fine...I just uhh...Wanted to ask if you'd get me a towel I forgot to grab one...'' Hikaru got a towel from the closet and walked in...He placed it on the counter and smiled ''Here ya go'' He walked out of the bathroom and sat back on the bed. Kaoru sighed then turned the water off and wrapped himself in the towel and walked back out into the room and grabbed new nightclothes.

Kaoru quickly changed and jumped onto the bed next to his brother ''Night'' He smiled at his brother and lied on his side quickly shutting his eyes. ''No Kaoru you aren't sleeping yet.'' Hikaru climbed over Kaoru and looked at him with the 'tell me' look ''I won't let you sleep till you tell me why you were so sad'' Kaoru's looked at his brother as his cheeks turned a slight pink. Hikaru pinned his arms to the bed and gave him a evil smirk ''I won't even let you leave not even for school.'' Hikaru gave His younger twin a look that made Kaoru shiver. ''N-no Hika g-get off me''

''Tell me please Kaoru ill tell you my secret if you tell me yours I promise.''

''F-fine'' Kaoru sighed ''Hika I-I love you...I love you more than a brother ever should and I'm disgusting cause of it. I'm weird and stupid and i know i shouldn't fell this way but I do'' Kaoru felt a tear streak his face as he waited for his biggest fear to happen.

''K-Kaoru d-do you really m-mean it?'' Hikaru looked at his twin with loving eye's the eyes that made Kaoru fell safe and warm inside.

''W-why else would I s-say it'' His face turned red ''So go ahead tell me I'm disgust-'' He was cut off by a warm set of lips upon his own. Hikaru slid his tongue past Kaoru's lips and he explored every bit of his twins mouth. He slowly pulled away and looked at Kaoru with his beautiful eye's.

''Kaoru you big idiot... I love you to'' Kaoru was shocked at this... he never thought his brother would fell the same way. Hikaru let go of his brother and lied back next to him. Kaoru scotched close and buried his head in Hikaru's chest and they both drifted of to sleep smiling.

=-= End =-=

X3-Hikaru-x-Kaoru-X3 : I hope you guys liked it

Hikaru: Why wouldn't they?

Kaoru: Its me and Hikaru confessing our love!

Hikaru: I remember that day so well...

Kaoru: It feels like it was just yesterday

X3-Hikaru-x-Kaoru-X3 :Shh you two... Bye guys next chapter soon :D

XOXOXO

~ X3-Hikaru-x-Kaoru-X3


	2. Chapter 2

=-= The next day =-=

''Kaoru what the hell?!'' Hikaru crawled over his brother and pinned him to the couch with fake tears streaming his face. ''W-Why'd you kiss her...i-i thought y-''

''Hikaru i didn't kiss her'' Kaoru looked at Hikaru concerned ''She kissed me and I had to let her...she said if I didn't she'd post a video of us playing our punishment games.'' Hikaru hugged Kaoru and buried his face in Kyoya's shoulder.

''I-I thought you didn't like me anymore...''

''your right I don't like you'' Hikaru stopped hugging Kaoru and looked at him with a frown on his face and sad eye's ''Hikaru...I love you'' He smiled and pulled his brother down into a hug

''AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW'' The girls looked at the to with hearts as eyes.

''I love you to, Kaoru'' Hikaru pulled away and smiled at Kaoru.

They were interrupted by a blond with velvet eyes making an announcement. ''I'm sorry princesses, but unfortunately the host club is done for today we do hope to see you tomorrow'' The girls got up and said bye to their hosts. when all the girls left the twins sighed and looked at each other with loving eye's.

''That wasn't supposed to be part of the act Hikaru why'd you add that in randomly.'' Kaoru crossed his arms and looked at Hikaru smiling.

''I.'' Hikaru replied with a cheesy grin.

''Oh...really'' Kaoru giggled. ''You because you would be jealous... Lets test that'' He said in a teasing manner with an evil smirk. ''Oh Haruhi'' Kaoru sang.

''Kaoru'' Hikaru looked at Kaoru with a sad face.

''I'm only teasing'' Kaoru came closer to Hikaru and caressed his cheek. ''I would never really do that to you, Like I said I love you'' Kaoru gave Hikaru a quick peck on the lips.

''I KNEW IT'' Tamaki points at the two of them. ''I KNEW YOU TWO REALLY HAD SOMETHING GOING ON''

''We all knew Tama-Chan'' Honey says taking a bite of his cake like it was no big deal. ''Well except you I guess.''

Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. ''They didn't tell you cause you over react bought everything.''

''DO NOT'' Tamaki huffed then sulked in a corner.

''Exactly my point... you are all free to go...Tamaki you stay.''Hikaru and Kaoru where the first to leave the room, they ran downstairs holding hands and rushed out the door to the limo. Hikaru got in first and pressed the button so they were in privacy, He hatted the driver always looking back there. He sat to the right by the window and Kaoru sat in the middle. The limo left the school and started to head towards the Hitachiin Manor. Hikaru just stared out the window as Kaoru sat next to him sleeping with his head on Hikaru's shoulder.

Hikaru looked at his brother and smiled at him 'He's so cute'. The limo suddenly ran over a huge bump causing Kaoru to wake up. ''What the?'' Kaoru moaned still tiered ''Stupid driver cant even let me sleep.''. Hikaru suddenly sat on Kaoru's lap straddling him as he looked in Kaoru's beautiful eye's. ''you'll get over it'' Hikaru smiled at the younger twin and leaned close to make sure they were an inch apart. ''W-what are you d-doing?'' Kaoru stuttered as his cheeks turned a bright pink. Hikaru Closed the gap between the two he licked Kaoru's lip and was granted access. Hikaru and Kaoru fought for dominance witch Hikaru quickly won

Hikaru Explored every inch of Kaoru's mouth and slowly pulled away to breathe. Hikaru started to grind their erections against each others ''Ngg...H-Hikaru'' Kaoru moaned. Hikaru kissed Kaoru wile he continued to grind against his brother. ''Ngg...H-Hikaru s-stop...we cant'' Kaoru moaned. Hikaru did as he was asked and sat next to his brother looking out the window.

When the twins got to their manor Hikaru ran into the house not even waiting for Kaoru. He ran in to his and Kaoru's room slamming the door behind him and jumping on his side of the bed. Kaoru sighed and walked up to their room and slowly entered the room. ''H-Hikaru...w-what's wrong?'' Kaoru closed the door and locked it wile slowly walking to the bed and sitting on his own side. ''I don't fell to good...But ill be ok please just go'' Hikaru pulled the blanket over his head and felt an arm wrap around him and bring him to Kaoru. ''No I'm staying with you Hikaru'' Hikaru pulled the blanket down so that his eyes could be seen and he turned to face his brother. Kaoru smiled at Hikaru then got up and started to dress for bed, He pulled off his pants and shirt smirking knowing that Hikaru was watching. Kaoru pulled on his pants then jumped in the bed and hugged Hikaru.

Hikaru snuggled closer to and pressed his head to Kaoru's chest. ''K-Kaoru...I'm sorry''

''Why?'' Hikaru pulled away from the hug and looked Kaoru.

''F-for what I did in the limo...I-I'm sorry'' Kaoru chuckled and moved the hair out of Hikaru's face.

''you shouldn't be sorry'' He leaned toward Hikaru and kissed him ''It was fine with me.''

''T-then why'd you say stop?''

''Because I don't want my first time to be in a limo'' Kaoru smiled ''I knew if I didn't stay stop soon I wouldn't be able to resist you''


	3. Chapter 3

Hikaru blushed all kinds of red and quickly kissed Kaoru. He nibbled on Kaoru's lip begging for entrance witch was granted instantly. The two fought for dominance and this time Kaoru won and he explored the elders marvelous mouth. Kaoru tangled his hands in Hikaru's hair and Hikaru hugged Kaoru's waist. Hikaru pulled away then climbed over Kaoru and started to kiss his neck wile grinding his brother.

''Ngg...Hikaru'' Kaoru moaned as Hikaru pressed their cocks harder.

''Kaoru ngg...'' Hikaru removed his clothing and off removed what was left of Kaoru's. Hikaru wrapped his hand around Kaoru's erection and pumped it.

Kaoru bucked his hips ''H-Hikaru'' Kaoru gasped as Hikaru griped tighter and moved faster. Hikaru took his hand away and started kiss the tip and suck on it. ''Hikaru please'' Kaoru moaned he wanted Hikaru so badly. Hikaru took Kaoru in whole and bobbed his head fast with his lips tight around Kaoru's cock ''ahh...Hikaru'' Kaoru moaned uncontrollably he never thought his own brother would actually do this to him. Kaoru bucked his hips thrusting into Hikaru's mouth witch surprisingly Hikaru didn't stop him. ''Hikaru I-I'm gonna c-cum''. Hikaru sped up his pace and held Kaoru's hips down so he wouldn't thrust anymore. ''Ngg...HIKARU'' Kaoru moaned loudly as he cam in Hikaru's mouth.

Hikaru swallowed every last drop then looked up at Kaoru. ''That was fast'' Hikaru gave Kaoru a devilish smirk and quickly shoved two fingers into Kaoru's entrance causing Kaoru to moan in pain.

''H-Hikaru stop...p-please it hurts'' Kaoru felt as a wave of pain washed over him. ''P-please'' Hikaru shoved his third finger in and let Kaoru adjust to him. He slowly moved his fingers in and out of Kaoru and pumped his cock as he did so ''ngg...Hikaru god yes'' Hikaru realized he hit kaoru's prostate and grinned. Hikaru kept his fingers in that spot and rubbed Kaoru's Prostate. ''H-Hikaru Ngg...'' Hikaru leaned up and made out with Kaoru wile he rammed his fingers into Kaoru's Prostate. Hikaru scissored his fingers to prepare Kaoru for his cock.

Hikaru slid his fingers out and positioned him self So he was in front of Kaoru's entrance. Hikaru slowly thrusted in and Kaoru moaned in pain ''H-Hikaru y-your to big...I-it hurts.'' Hikaru continued his slow motions and closed his eyes tight.

''God Kaoru yours so fucking tight.'' He moaned and started to ram into Kaoru. Hikaru leaned down and started to suck and play with kaoru's nipples. Kaoru forced Hikaru off of him and Hikaru slid out of him. Hikaru frowned ''What did you do that f-'' Hikaru was cut off bye Kaoru's lips pressed to his own. Karou pulled away and slowly lowered himself onto Hikaru. ''Ngg...Kaoru'' Kaoru started to bounce up and down on Hikaru till he slammed himself down hard on Hikaru.

''OH GOD...HIKARU!'' He screamed as Hikaru hit the spot in him that made him overwhelm in pleasure. Hikaru started to thrust in Kaoru and stroked his cock in time with the thrusts. ''H-Hikaru'' Kaoru moaned as he cam in Hikaru's hand and tightened around Hikaru's cock. Hikaru thrusted a few more times and screamed out Kaoru's nam as he cam deep inside of him. Kaoru got up off of Hikaru then put his fingers to Hikaru's mouth. ''I-it's your turn'' Hikaru nodded and took the fingers in his mouth and sucked wile his brother toyed with him.

Kaoru pulled his fingers out and slowly put one digit into his brother's entrance and then another and another till all three fingers were in his brother. ''Ngg... that really dose hurt.'' Hikaru whimpered. Kaoru smiled then started to move his fingers in and out of Hikaru in scissor motions. ''Kaoru...'' Kaoru started to suck on Hikaru's hardened erection slowly bobbing his head up and down making sure not to take in the full length. He then pulled away and put Hikaru's leg on his shoulders.

Hikaru felt as something wet entered him and he started to moan and he soon realized it was Kaoru's tongue. Hikaru moaned uncontrollably at the feeling but started to get annoyed by the constant teasing. ''K-Kaoru don't tease me please.'' Hikaru's cheeks turned a bright red.

''But Hikaru its so fun to tease you when you make it so easy.'' He looked in Hikaru's eyes and smile devilishly.

''P-please Kaoru...j-just fuck me already'' Hikaru pleaded his cheeks started to burn. Kaoru leaned in close to Hikaru's ear and whispered ''Beg me'' Kaoru licked and lightly bit Hikaru's ear. ''P-pleas Kaoru fuck me...I-I need you inside me, I want you inside me please Kaoru.'' Kaoru felt his cock twitch as his brother begged and without a second thought he thrusted into Hikaru.

''Oh god...and you said I was the fucking tight one.'' Kaoru moaned and continued to slam into Hikaru hitting his prostate each time. Hikaru moaned Kaoru's name every time he hit his prostate till he felt himself close to climax. Kaoru reached to the nightstand and into a drawer and pulled out a ring.

''Kaoru please d-don't.'' Hikaru begged at the sight of the ring. He winced as he felt Kaoru put the ring on Hikaru to prevent him from coming. he reached down to try and take it off but Kaoru pinned his arms above his head. Kaoru continued to slam into Hikaru ''Kaoru...H-harder f-faster please.'' Hikaru moaned. Kaoru smiled then flipped Hikaru over so he was on his hands and knees then slammed into him hard and fast. ''Oh god Kaoru'' Hikaru moaned.

Kaoru felt himself close to his climax so he took the ring of Hikaru and he cam seconds latter staining the sheets. Kaoru continued to slam into Hikaru till he cam deep inside of Hikaru. Hikaru collapsed onto the bed and Kaoru followed as he fell on Hikaru still deep within him. ''H-Hikaru I love you'' He panted and breathed heavily the two were covered in a thin layer of sweat.

Once Hikaru had calmed his breathing he smiled and replied with a yawn ''I love you to Kaoru...always have and always will. Hikaru was so exhausted he fell asleep. Kaoru smiled and fell asleep as well not having nearly enough energy to pull out of Hikaru.

=-= End =-=

X3-Hikaru-x-Kaoru-X3 : hey guys sorry it took so long to finish this I just got a bit distracted but I hope you liked it'

Hikaru: Grabs Kaoru ''Mine 3''

X3-Hikaru-x-Kaoru-X3 : Don't forget to request stories ppl bye bye

XOXOXO

~ X3-Hikaru-x-Kaoru-X3


End file.
